


Seeking A Muse -- Teal'c's Turn

by PeaceHeather



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather
Summary: The Author was bored and had a little conversation with one of her favorite characters.





	Seeking A Muse -- Teal'c's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Kinda lame, in the Author's own opinion.  


* * *

The Author looked up from her work, nearly jumping out of her skin as Teal'c materialized before her.

"Wah... um... hi," she managed to say.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Good day," he replied, and took a seat on a nearby sofa.

"Um?" The Author fought desperately to get her eyebrows under control. Teal'c was clutching a light-colored towel about his waist with one hand, but appeared to be wearing nothing else except his tattoo.

He looked down at himself, regarded his condition, and then returned his gaze to The Author. "I was showering when I felt your thoughts turn toward me. I opted to reach for a towel rather than my clothing since it was faster. In the event that you summoned me, I did not wish to be unprepared."

"I, um, I didn't mean to summon you. I've been bored. I just was talking with Daniel, so maybe that was it."

Teal'c blinked once while he weighed The Author's words. "I see. Does my appearance make you uncomfortable?"

The Author blushed. "Er, well, to be honest, yeah, and I'm sorry about that."Teal'c's face softened into the hint of a smile. "I see." With a moment's concentration, his towel blurred and shifted, resolving itself into a standard knee-length tunic and sandals, with a short cloak swept over one shoulder.

"We do not often converse," Teal'c noted, settling into the cushions. "I am curious as to why."

The Author ran a hand nervously through her hair. "Well, the truth is, and I'm ashamed to admit this..."

"Shame has no place," Teal'c interrupted. "I am, at this moment, a character within your own mind. You may speak freely."

The Author took a deep breath. "Thanks," she replied. "But the truth is, you're played by a black actor, and I'm a white author, and I don't want to resort to ridiculous racial stereotypes when I write you. It's easier to not write you and avoid the risk!" she said in frustration.

"To what stereotypes do you refer?" inquired Teal'c.

"Well," said The Author, reaching for her leftover coffee, "maybe I'm just hypersensitive to this kind of thing... it's just... I always seem to notice the way other authors refer to you. You always get stuck being the strong silent type. You always get referred to as big and dark. You almost never get to display any emotion, and I've seen too many authors simply shove you off to The Land of Light when they don't know what else to do."

The Author paused for breath. "And don't get me started on ANY of the slash or sex fics! If I have to hear any part of you referred to as "chocolate" one more time, or deal with yet another rendition of the size of your penis, I think I'm going to scream." The Author blinked in embarrassment. "Um, I mean, not that I'm suggesting... I mean... you know." She rolled her eyes. "It's just really offensive to me to hear about black guys and the constant stereotype that insists they're all hung like over-endowed horses."

Teal'c blinked, and crossed his ankles. "I see. Rather, I think I see."

The Author paused for a moment, distracted by other Authors materializing in her workspace. "Um, I'm sorry. This is a difficult topic for me, so I let myself get distracted easily."

"I understand," replied Teal'c. "I have often seen this avoidance tactic among my companions of the Tau'ri."The Author sighed. "I just get tired of seeing it. Your potential as a character gets wasted so often, and yet I'm afraid to try and make full use of you in my own stories, because I don't want to denigrate you either. You know, there's so much about you that has never been explored, and I'm never sure if I'm the one to do it."

Teal'c nodded and folded his hands for a moment. "Truly, young author, I do understand. You are not the first to underutilize my skills, but even so you have not made the mistake of assuming I have no personality. You permit me to do much more than raise one eyebrow and say "indeed" at every opportunity. It is true that I do not speak unless I deem it appropriate, but many authors of late have seemed to decide that the moment is never appropriate. It is perhaps a reflection of your society's racial prejudices, that I am reduced to a role in which I can only be large, intimidating, dark-skinned, and silent -- perhaps underscoring a subtle implication that I lack intelligence. I have been treated in many ways as a kind of higher animal, or in any case as something less than human."

"So much for not speaking now," The Author murmured with a smile.

"I feel that speaking on this subject is appropriate," replied Teal'c.

The Author shook her head. "Even now, knowing that the urge is there -- the urge to avoid writing you, or to dip into stereotypes and clichés -- I still have to fight it. I mean, yes, you are built like a linebacker, but I should be able to resist referring to you as 'the warrior' or 'the big man' all the damn time. It's really irritating. I respect you more than this, Tealc -- why can't I seem to write you in a way that reflects that respect?"

"Perhaps you should consider this as an inner battle, one whose outcome can only bring you growth as a writer," suggested Teal'c.

The Author pondered for a long moment in silence, while Teal'c regarded her kindly and observed the play of emotions across her face.

"I... think I get it," said The Author. "Thank you."

Teal'c inclined his head graciously, and stood as The Author hopped out of her seat. "I just realized, forgive me, I'm being a terrible hostess. Can I get you anything? We still have coffee..."

"I prefer water, and on rare occasion a fine red wine, but my tolerance for alcohol is severely limited."

"Huh," said The Author. "Look at that, a character trait I can use later. Thanks again."

"Think nothing of it, my friend."

The Author and Teal'c left the room to seek fresh glasses and a healthy muse. Just before they vanished, The Author could be heard to say, "By the way, I got your joke about the Setesh guards, and I thought it was hysterical!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave extra kudos, you're welcome to stop by [my Tumblr blog](http://peaceheather.tumblr.com) and say hello.


End file.
